My First Time
by The More Loving One
Summary: Have you ever experienced a love so pure, so true, you'd do anything for it? Give anything for it? I have. I feel it right now, here with you.


Have you ever experienced a love so pure, so true, you'd do anything for it? Give anything for it? I have. I feel it right now, here with you. Your hands are so small, and frail, holding my shirt like a child. And they're soft. Your arms are wrapped around my neck and I can feel the delicate, rose petal skin of your wrists. I kiss your arm, looking into those wide amber eyes. You trust me so implicitly. You don't have to do that, you know?

I'm taking the time to be gentle with you. You're such a sweet, fragile girl. You could get hurt so easily. I just want to share my love with you. I kiss a trail from your fingertips, up your arms, over your shoulders, trailing close to your lips but never quite crossing that barrier. You tremble, whispering my name, eyes wide in surprise. I raise a finger to your lips, quieting you. You watch me, and I can feel your heart hammering under my grasp. You mewl softly in protest as I slide my hand down your clothed form. Your nightgown is thin, simple white cotton. Even with the looseness of the garment, I can tell you're sweating.

Is it me? Do I have this effect on you? Oh dear, you're blushing. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something you wanted. You're ashamed of yourself. I can tell by the gentle clenching of your thighs. But Xiao, it's only me. It's only me. I kiss your cheek, letting you fall apart. You're crying. I wonder why, in light of such a beautiful occurrence. I brush my thumb against your cheek, wiping away your tears. You stare at me, your eyes haunted with the ghosts of your memories, and you cling to me.

You don't have to do this. You don't have to give yourself to me this way. The love I feel is overwhelming, making my heart beat fast and my blood rush to my cheeks and my manhood. I strain against my jeans as you stare at me, eyes glued to mine with the powers of attraction. I shush you again, silencing your whimpers. I clear your face again.

Why are you crying?

There's no reason to cry.

Tonight was beautiful. I made you dinner. I sang to you. I held you in my arms. It was supposed to be perfect. And you were doing so well. What demons could haunt you this way? I'm sure I didn't say anything wrong. It was the perfect date. I watch you for a moment.

You don't have to do this. Your first time should be just as beautiful as mine.

I hold you close, molding your lithe, thin body against my own. I run my fingers through the silky red hair of yours I love so much. You shiver, breathing heavily.

I want you so bad. I want you to be my first, Xiao. You're the first girl to ever do this to me, to twist my feelings like this. I push your bangs off your forehead. Your skin is flushed, almost feverish. You want me to. I can tell. Love never lies.

You let me take your nightgown off, revealing a soft pair of white cotton panties. You're not wearing a bra to sleep? What a surprise. I would've expected you too. I kiss your collarbone again, your skin burning my mouth. You exhale deeply. I feel the vibrations against my face. I run my hand over your stomach, the smoothness of your skin begging to be touched.

This is a whole new side of you...

I like it.

No.

I love it.

You pant as my hand goes further down, and you whimper for a whole different reason as I lightly squeeze your hip. Your whole body responds so well, and I will admit that I sit and play with that tiny area for a long time. The slightest squeeze make you gasp for air and it's so hot, Xiao, how do you not see what you're doing to me?

I slowly take your panties off, caressing and kissing every inch of your legs. You whisper my name, and you say please, over and over again. It's music to my ears, hearing your innocent, angelic voice ask for it like that. And I'm only happy to oblige.

You don't have to do this.

But you want to.

You're making my first time exactly what I hoped it would be.

I kiss your forehead and you close your eyes as I drag my hand slowly down your small, slight curves. I reach and rub until I find my mark, forcing it in. And then you scream. You're so tight, and hard to maneuver, and your screaming is making it hard for me to concentrate in the best way. I begin a rythmic thrusting, and your breath gets harder and heavier the longer I go on. I can't control myself, lost in the feeling like lava rising from the bowels of a volcano. All I know is the simple in and out motion, and your screams are the loveliest symphony I've ever heard. Your nails grip at my back, digging into my skin. Your voice is shaky, and your eyes are closed. I cross the barrier, pressing my lips to yours, feeling hot saliva coat my tongue and my lips as I don't let up.

This is the single most perfect moment in the world. Seconds drag by in ecstasy as I call your name, feeling the burning slickness of the opening, running my fingers along your heated skin as I thrust in and out. After a few minutes your breath goes shallow, and I pull myself away, daring to look in your amber eyes as the light fades from their gemstone hue. Your mouth is open in a small "o" of surprise, and it's all I can do not to go again. If you weren't so used up, I would. I press my finger to your lips, dragging a small line down between your nearly flat breasts and down your stomach, until I find the stab wound. My finger gets coated in thick, red blood. I bring my hand up to my mouth for a small taste, and you watch with your dying eyes. I stand, studying you. The wound is deep, and you're losing blood fast. It pools around you, staining your skin scarlet. I let out a shaky breath, smiling.

Thank you Xiao. I can't thank you enough for this experience. I did tell you that you were my first, right? And it was perfect. Your screams will echo in my head forever, like the strains of a dying waltz. You allowed me to feel true love. And for that I can never repay you.

Thank you Xiao.

Thank you.


End file.
